Bajo la frÍa noche
by J. K. Fraanchi
Summary: One Shot! Comenzaba a caer la noche, el frío se hacía presente, más no se presentaba el chico que Arthur esperaba, Alfred no llegaba... bajo la fría noche, solo le acompañaba su compañero Francis. -.- I know, fail sumary! denle una oportunidad por favor . AU / FrUk, mención UsUk.


**HOLAA! hace tiempo que no publico *cof cof floja* , CON TANTOS DEBERES QUE si HAGO, YA NO ME QUEDA TIEMPO NI PARA ENCENDER MI LAPTOP *SUFRIR*, POR LO QUE APROVECHE ESTE QUE EN MI ESCUELA NOS DIERON UN DÍA LIBRE, PARA ESCRIBIR Y PUBLICAR ESE ONE SHOT QUE ESTUVO TODA LA SEMANA DANDO VUELTAS EN MI MENTE D: AH Y EN UNA PLANA DE LA PARTE TRASERA DE MI CUADERNO DE QUÍMICA.**

Bajo La Fria Noche~ One Shot!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La fría brisa calaba hasta los huesos, a pesar de que la tarde aun estaba soleada, eran aproximadamente alrededor de las 17:45 y las personas comenzaban a retornar a sus casas después de una larga jornada laboral, o escolar en algunos casos.

El timbre que marcaba el fin de las clases ya había sonado hace cinco minutos, y el inglés había quedado de juntarse con el odioso norteamericano en el paradero de buses cercano a la escuela a la que asistía el británico, no obstante, no se percató que eras seguido por cierto francés que estaba en su misma clase. Arthur caminó las tres cuadras que había de distancia entre su escuela y la avenida por la que transitaban con mayor frecuencia los autos y el transporte público, cuando se detuvo en la esquina para cruzar, notó la parecencia de Francis. El británico se volteó, encontrándose con la sonrisa de su compañero, quien no tuvo una sonrisa de vuelta, sino que la cara de pocos amigos que colocaba Arthur cuando algo o alguien le era molesto.

-!Que haces aquí, wine bastard!- exclamó el británico al notar la presencia de Francis  
-honhonhon~ esa no es manera de saludar a tus amigos- alegó el francés con tono burlesco  
-¿me saguiste? -preguntó Arthur, alzando una de sus enormes cejas.  
-Oui, además...¿Olvidas que mi casa queda derecho por esta calle? - preguntó sutilmente el chico de barba, alzando sus hombros.  
-No me convences... - le miró de reojo el ojiverde.  
-escuche tu conversación con el traga hamburguesas, mon petit, ! también me quiero juntar con ustedes! -preguntó Francis haciendo teatro.

Arthur decidió que le acompañe para que no arme una escena escandalosa en la calle, y también para no estar solo con el gringo ya que de lo contrario el de largos cabellos rubios podría mal pensar, con la "sexy imaginación" de Francis, no es buena idea verse a solas con Alfred. Ambos caminaron juntos, cruzando la calle y doblando a la izquierda, caminando media cuadra hasta llegar al paradero junto a un quiosco, la gente los miraba, ambos estaban con el uniforme de su escuela, cargaban sus mochilas en la espalda, la de Francis tenía los colores de la bandera de Francia, mientras que la de Arthur era verde, con un parche de la bandera del Reino Unido bordado por él mismo. El anglosajón portaba en una de sus manos un bloc de dibujo, pues venían saliendo de la clase de artes, mientras que Francis traía una rosa que había cortado por el camino, su bloc de dibujo lo dejó en el salón de Artes Visuales. Como el paradero estaba lleno de personas, caminaron hasta la esquina, donde esperarían la llegada del estadounidense, mientras tanto, Francis sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Tienes fuego?- Le preguntó el francés a su acompañante, este le miró frunciendo el ceño, intentando ignorarle, se distrajo mirando a los borrachos de la acera del frente, ya que al frente del paradero estaba la taberna de más mala fama de la ciudad. Se colocó nervioso el inglés al notar que uno de los borrachos cruzó la mirada con este, por lo que rodeó los ojos, se volteó para mirar a su acompañante y le respondió que no tenía fuego, que no fumaba hace más de medio año, también le pidió que se deje de fastidiar. Arthur se estaba aburriendo, sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta, vio que tenía un poco menos de la mitad de la carga, buscó en el registro el número de Alfred, y marcó. Esperó, esperó , esperó, el teléfono sonó, sonó, sonó... y luego le salía la grabadora del buzón de mensajes. Repitió esto reiteradas veces, comenzó a oscurecer, y siempre era lo mismo... marcó, espero´, esperó , esperó, el teléfono sonó, sonó, sonó... y luego le salía la grabadora del buzón de mensajes. Francis le dijo que desistiera, que ya eran las seis con veinte y que no llegaría, Arthur no se dio por vencido. Francis fue por dos barras de cereal al quiosco, le llevó una al inglés, quien seguía insistiendo.

-No llegará...- fueron las palabras del francés, Arthur por su parte, estaba sentado en el paradero, con el teléfono en su mano, mirando hacia ambas direcciones de la calle. habían pasado los minutos, y el paradero comenzaba a desocuparse, ya solo quedaban dos señoras, un pequeño niño y ambos compañeros que esperaban la llegada de su amigo, quien no contestaba. Incluso le enviaron mensajes te texto... nada. Pasaban los minutos, la señora que atendía el quiosco estaba cerrando, ya era tarde, y se había puesto el sol. La temperatura estaba bajando, y la sensación térmica disminuía, el inglés ya estaba temblando, y Francis se puso de pié, le dio hambre, por lo que le pidió a Arthur si le acompañaba a comprar algo para comer, Arthur no quiso, tenía miedo de que Alfred llegue y no estar. Miedo a no estar para Alfred, siendo que Alfred no esta para Arthur. Finalmente se convenció, Francis intentaba hablarle de cualquier tema para distraerlo, aunque siempre pelearan, le dolía ver a Arthur deprimido. Caminaron hacia la derecha por la avenida en la que se encontraban, hasta llegar al final de la calle, donde interceptaba una de las calles principales de la ciudad,doblaron a la Izquierda, tomando la calle principal y en esta caminaron cuatro o cinco largas cuadras, hasta llegar al semáforo, en esa esquina, se encontraba el local en el que Francis compraba comida de vez en cuando. Arthur no compro nada, no tenía hambre, o eso fue lo que le dijo a su acompañante.

En lo que esperaban la comida de Francis, sonó el teléfono del Inglés, era Alfred, quien se disculpaba por no haberle contestado el teléfono, excusándose que le ayudaba en una tarea a su hermano Matthew, ya que ambos americanos asistían a otra escuela. Cuando Francis volvió junto a Arthur, le preguntó si había sido Alfred quien le llamó, este asintió y le dijo que le esperaría en el mismo lugar acorado dentro de unos minutos. Caminaron en retorno al paradero de buses, ya no tenían conciencia de la hora, había caído la noche, y comenzaba a helar, la nariz de Arthur se congelaba y cambiaba de tonalidad, Francis cuando terminó de comer, limpió sus manos y sacó de su mochila una bufanda, enrolló un extremo de ella con cuidado y delicadeza en el cuello del inglés, y el otro lo colocó en el suyo, también saco sus guantes, pero como solo tenía un par, y las manos de ambos estaban congeladas, le pasó uno a Arthur, otro lo colocó en su mano libre, y le tomó la mano sin guante al menor, quién debido al frió no protestó.

Luego de caminar por las frías y oscuras calles, retornaron al paradero, el cual estaba vació ya no quedaban personas, incluso había cerrado la taberna del frente. Hacia mucho más frió. Arthur llamó unas siete, tal vez diez o más veces a Alfred... nada. Francis se animó a entrelazar los dedos de la mano que tomaba con el inglés, este se sonrojó. Manteniendo la distancia, volteó a mirarle, volteó a encontrarse con esa mirada cansada, cansada de esperarle por todo este tiempo, cansada de no encontrar un momento ni ligar para declarar seriamente, lo que siente por el británico, todo ese tiempo, bromas, indirectas. jamás tomo el valor, hasta ahora, para decirle, para demostrarle, para confesarse. Sus miradas se encontraron, sus distancias se acortaron. bajo la fría noche, ambos se besaron, bajo la fría noche... ya no había que temer, el tiempo a su alrededor pasaba muy rápido, más para ellos, el tiempo no existía, no, solo se tenían el uno para el otro, en una oscura y solitaria calle, bajo un paradero junto a un quiosco y frente a una taberna cerrada. El roce, la conexión de sus labios, suaves mordiscos por parte del francés, sintiendo el néctar, dulce néctar proveniente de los labios de Arthur, quien sentía que con cada beso su mundo, su ser se completaba. No hacían falta las miradas, no hacía falta la luz, ni el calor. bajo la fría noche, ambos dejaban fluir sus sentimientos, su calor interno, ambos se complementaban.

La tibia lengua de Francis, reclamando territorio en la húmeda cavidad bucal del inglés, recorriendo con libertad dentro de este, chocando con la del menor, enredándose ambas lenguas, mientras el de cabellos más largos se afirmaba de la cintura de Arthur, quien rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de su acompañante, de su amigo, de su amante. Eran cerca de las doce cinco, demasiado tarde, pasado la medianoche, no habitaba un alma en las calles, nadie. Francis se separó del ojiverde, se puso de pie extendiéndole la mano para que le siga. Ambos caminaron una cuadra hacia la izquierda llegando a la esquina que intercepta esa avenida en la que se encontraban con la calle de su escuela, derecho por esa calle, quedaba la casa de Francis, por el frió y el cansancio, ambos fueron a la casa de Francis.

Era tarde, más de las dos de la mañana, el paradero estaba vació, no había nadie, seguro Arthur se había aburrido de esperar. El norteamericano de mechón anti gravedad se sentó en el paradero, dejó un ramo de flores que decía ; para: Arthur , De: Alfred. Se sentía culpable por no haber llegado a tiempo, por haberse escusado con la tarea de su hermano, mentiras, mentiras que le costaron perder al amor de su vida. Solo quiso hacerse de rogar, pensando que el inglés le esperaría, como siempre lo hacía. Esa noche se le confesaría, ya que se enteró de un rumor de que Francis estaba enamorado de Arthur. Bajo la fría noche, se sentía culpable, le dejó esperando mucho tiempo. Levantó la tapa de su teléfono celular, vio los mensajes de Arthur. "tengo frió, ¿ya vienes?", "Alfred, te estoy esperando" , "'cuanto te falta?" , entre otros.

Por la mañana, el sol se colaba por la ventana de la habitación del francés, golpeando fuertemente el rostro de ambos jóvenes que, la noche anterior, tras esperar al americano, fueron a la casa del Francis e hicieron el amor. Ahora ambos despertaban, uno abrazado del otro, felices, de no tener que ocultar más sus sentimientos, felices, de tenerse el uno para el otro. La felicidad se le acabó a Francis cuando Arthur se ofreció a hacer el desayuno.

FIN!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿Que tal quedó?... A DECIR VERDAD ME INSPIRE EN LA VEZ QUE CON UN AMIGO ESPERÁBAMOS A OTRO, PERO EN LUGAR DE PASARME LO QUE LE PASO A ARTHUR *0* ... NOS FUIMOS A SU CASA A JUGAR PLAY TRES :33!**

DISCULPEN MIS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA Y/O DE REDACCIÓN, Y QUE NO LE HAYA PUESTO LIME, ES QUE NUNCA HE ESCRITO LIME DE FRUK, NECESITO PRACTICAR MÁS. CUÍDENSE, QUE ESTÉN BIEN, Y POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS (?)


End file.
